Slinkwing
|Source = Franchise}} The Slinkwing is a dragon species appearing in the Dragons: Rescue Riders series. Physical Appearance Egg According to Leyla's Dragon Diary, Slinkwing eggs are green. They also appear to have a dimpled texture on the shell from the Diary image, or perhaps a slime coating to serve as protection. Hatchling to Adult Adult Slinkwings are quadrupedal dragons colored in a single shade of grey The grey shade can vary from dark to light. Some individuals may have green and purple iridescence on their scales. They have a single row of uniform spines running from the top of the neck to the end of the tail. Additionally they have two Cattle-like horns on their heads, but only on the males. Slinkwings also have vivid red eyes and short tendrils on their chins. Abilities Slime Instead of breathing fire, Slinkwings shoot a bright green slime. They appear to be able to produce copious amounts of it with a high shot limit. It is very sticky and can gunk up both living and inanimate things. The slime is not able to stick well on wet or damp surfaces, however. As seen in "Home Alone, their slime will slide right off of them, just like it will for Fastfins. The slime will eventually harden, as seen in "Crash Course", "Grumblegard Part Two", and "Bad Egg". The slime can be shattered in this hardened form, but once it has hardened, water will not wash it away as it does for normal slime. On Hazard Island, there is some type of plant that will strengthen Slinkwing slime, making it harden faster and stronger. Camouflage Slinkwings have the ability to camouflage so well to their environment, that they are, for all intents and purposes, invisible. This allows them to move around undetected, or throw things at their enemies, making it look like a ghost is throwing things. Weaknesses Aquatic Dragons and Water Aquatic dragons are immune to Slinkwing slime, and water will wash their slime right off, unless it has hardened. Behavior and Personality Slinkwings rely on stealth and subterfuge to feed, rather than expending energy out right hunting. As such, they eat what they can get and have a variable diet. They are known to eat human produce such as pumpkins, other Dragon Eggs, and even insects if necessary. Though the legend of the 'Phantom Fang' appears to be based on a single Slinkwing individual, they appear to form small groups or packs of mixed gender, with a single alpha or group leader. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 A Slinkwing called the Phantom Fang causes destruction in Huttsgalor and scares its residents in "Boo to You". The story of the Phantom Fang is told by Marena, and at first not many believe her. Burple finally faces his fear and devises a way to reveal Phantom Fang and drive him away. Slinkwing slime saved from Hoogenboo is used in "Bad Egg" to seal Magnus Finke inside a false dragon egg. In addition to Lurke, two other Slinkwing characters appear in "Home Alone". Both are subservient to Lurke and form a small group. One is Lurke's cousin, Snoop, and the other is a female named Vizza. Trivia *A Slinkwing's invisibility is similar to that of a Changewing's. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragons that can Camouflage Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species Category:Medium Dragons